


Sunshine on a Snowy Day

by ShetheCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Like so much, M/M, Multi, OT5, chloe is only at the end but FLUFF GUYS, happiness for the cute squad whatever, idek man i just wanted to show them all loving and loved, in reality only kisses, look its just a bunch of fluff okay, non-explicit but implications, pretty safe except for the cavities, snugglefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShetheCat/pseuds/ShetheCat
Summary: OMG could that name be any lamer, I'm sorry, I tried  x3GIFTFIC FOR THE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL SUN <333It's just mad fluff, yo. Please enjoy! =^.^=





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatemarkhams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatemarkhams/gifts).



Alya's hands had gone white-knuckled on the steering wheel. “ _We'll go on a long-weekend trip_ , they said.” she muttered, squinting fiercely at the near white-out of the windscreen. “ _It'll be fun_ , they said. _Skiing is fun_ , they said.”

 

“Does she realise she's part of the 'they' in this?” Marinette murmured to Nino in the back-seat.

 

“Okay. Okay, you're doing great, Alya, my location's picked back up. There's actually what looks like a B&B about a k down the road, are you okay to crawl there?”

 

“Yeah,” Alya hissed, nose scrunched up to meet her focusing forehead, “It's flat so I should be able to keep creeping, probably. If it was sloping we'd all be dead by now, I hope you realise this.”

 

“It's not an akuma, at least.” Nino chipped in, “I'm checking all your sites, babe, but this was forecast- just not like _this_.”

 

It took nearly ten minutes of inching through the flurries, which were only getting heavier, before they slid into the driveway with a collective sigh of relief. Alya, once in the driveway, hauled up the handbrake and turned the engine off, flopping in her seat. “Shit,” she said.

 

Three hands patted her sympathetically.

 

“You did so good, babe.”

 

“Thanks, Al! That was...snowful!”

 

“You're a magical, wonderful driver and we don't deserve you!”

 

“Adrien, for that terrible pun, you have to brave the cold and go see if we can stay the night.”

 

“Ah, actually, they had an online booking system- there was one room. I've already paid-but I can go check us in!”

 

There was a chorus of “dammit Adrien”, and the blond boy grinned and waved his phone at them -was shouted at to put his scarf and hat on- and shot out of the front seat. He disappeared in the white almost instantly, and the three still inside shivered at the blast of cold his leaving let in.

 

Marinette started to try and sort through what they need to bring inside, and after another comforting pat to Alya's head, Nino joined in. There was some disagreement -

 

”We don't need the camping stove.”,

 

“But what if there's no kitchenette?”,

 

“There won't be a kitchenette, but we also won't be allowed a camp stove, honestly, Nino.”

 

-but on the whole they managed to gather necessary bags and toss them into the front seat. This involved some acrobatics to put half the back-seat down so they could ferret in the boot but if being a superhero in your spare time helps with anything, it's that.

 

The latest flurry briefly cleared, and Alya saw a space directly ahead and left she could pull into and no longer be absolutely in the driveway and therefore highly in danger of being hit by some other snow-blind traveller. The car bitched its way to life and she manoeuvred carefully into the space, only slightly sliding.

 

“Right kiddos, that's us. There is waaaay too much snow piling up for me to try anything else.” she announced, taking out the keys, checking the brake, and screaming when a person body-slammed the window.

 

Adrien laughed through the glass, and shouted, “C'mon, let's get in the warm.”

 

They made a sliding scramble, following Adrien's black hoodie because his stupid blond hair kept disappearing in the blizzard, giving Marinette the creeps every time her eyes insisted he'd become headless.

 

The four of them all but fell into the door. They stumbled inside, dripping and shivering like overladen boughs, as Adrien greeted a tidy, probably-late-thirties woman with a wide nose and a smile like clouds parting.

 

“I'm sorry we've only the one room left, but you'll be warm at least! Oh no, don't mind the drips, it's just a bit of water, come- I'll show you your room. There's tea and coffee makings at the end of the hall- free of course, just help yourselves- and here you are, just down from it! Bathroom is en-suite- I realise this is something of an emergency stop for you, would you like me to put together something for dinner?”

 

Nino and Mari were goggling, and Alya made a small whooping noise, leaving Adrien to grin sheepishly and say, “That would be fantastic, actually. Thank you. I'm happy to cover your costs-”

 

“Oh no, darlings, don't worry about that, just get warm, okay? I'll come up in a bit with some options.”

 

She opened the door, and they trooped inside with heartfelt thanks. Once alone, three pairs of eyes find a blond to stare at meaningfully. “What?” says Adrien.

 

“How much did this place cost??”

 

“Oh, you know, the usual sort of price. But she was just so nice and offering dinner and well...I might have been overenthusiastic in the tipping but- it's not like it hurts me to make someone nice happy! And I will tell you _nothing else_ because I was the one who wanted to take the scenic route.”

 

“That was Nino.”

 

“Nope, all me.”

 

“Adrien.”

 

“Guys?” Marinette's voice sounded strangled.

 

They turned to spot Marinette at the foot of the bed. The king-sized but singular bed.

The one bed in the room.

 

Marinette was making a low groaning noise like the spirit in The Grudge, and it didn't seem like she was about to stop any time soon. The low pitched clicking noise made both boys shuffle uncomfortably, and Alya stepped forwards to swing an arm around her best bud, effectively cutting the sound off so Mari could blink at her. “Chill, girl.”

 

“I can sleep on the floor.” Adrien offered, “we did bring sleeping bags.”

 

Alya rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Marshmallow? It's a big-ass bed. We can cuddle. It's not exactly over-warm. And _no_ you aren't sleeping in the armchair either. _Honestly_.”

 

Nino clapped a hand on Adrien's shoulder. “Bro, you can bite the bullet and sleep next to Mari- she kicks.”

 

Marinette expanded like a puffer-fish. “That was _one_ sleepover, Nino. I was _eight_.”

 

“Yeah, and you got stronger legs now, Miss Somehow-My-Thighs-Can-Crush-Heads-From-Lifting-Flour, I don't wanna get punted across a room this time.”

 

“Oh well, Alya snores.”

 

“ _Why am I being dragged like this? Adrien sleep-talks.”_

 

“NINO, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL.”

 

Nino shrugged. “Alya is the master of sniffing out secrets- and besides everyone should be being nice to me, as I am the only delight to sleep next to here.”

 

Marinette stepped calmly in front of Nino, arms behind her back. He eyed her warily, started to say something- and she whipped out the cushion she'd appropriated and smacked him across the head.

 

Adrien took the opportunity to lunge for a pillow and found himself wrestling Alya for the big crescent-shaped one, while Nino and Mari had grabbed chair cushions and were whaling away at each other.

 

Yelps and laughter overflowed. Adrien lost his battle because Alya is a filthy tickling cheater, but ended up dual-wielding two normal pillows instead to _great_ effect. Marinette got in a stellar _whump_ that sent Alya toppling onto the bed, which Nino took advantage of to try to steal the giant pillow, and left Adrien to take on Mari- dual-pillows to single cushion.

 

It devolved rapidly into grappling and somehow all four of them were flailing about on the bed trying to be on top of the pile- or at least not on the bottom. Marinette was chanting, breathlessly, “I'm the king of the castle!”, her competitive streak showing _just_ the slightest. She managed to trap Alya under her, which also meant she had Nino, since Alya was grappling him at the time.

 

Adrien tackled her with a whoop, but then they were laughing too much- too winded to keep fighting, if Mari's gasping, half-hearted flail was anything to go by.

 

The four of them flopped on the bed, panting, snorts and giggles rising every minute or so, legs comfortably intertwined.

 

“See?” Alya said smugly, “We all fit.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Marinette shot back, “Dibs I on Nino though.”

 

Her best friend promptly wrapped herself around the boy in question, “Nuuuuu, babe, I want my legs intact!”

 

“Hey, he's _my_ bro, I should get dibs!” Adrien protested, shifting to cuddle into Nino as well- which required squishing Marinette between them but the girl didn't protest apart from a tiny gasp- and if she blushed, you couldn't tell through the exertion flush.

 

Nino, comfortably snuggled on all sides, managed to free an arm to pat everyone's heads. “There, there, plenny o' me to go around, no need to fight.”

 

“Best pun gets Nino?”

 

“ _NO.”_

 

They lay there, curled and easy in each other's company. Alya had her head on Nino's shoulder, Nino had an arm around her and his head resting on Mari's, who had her fingers linked with Adrien's and her face smooshed in the duvet, and Adrien and Nino's other hands were clasped with Adrien's face pressed to Marinette's hair.

 

The occasional whispers and jokes slowed. Their legs were impossible to sort out whose belonged to who. Alya began a tiny little snore like a grumpy owl. Marinette was drooling a little. Nino had started humming one of his tunes but lapsed into warm, slow breaths as he drifted off.

 

Adrien breathed in and thought about how incredibly lucky he was to be with his best friends, happy and warm and loved, heartbeat knocking sleep-slowly against Marinette's back, Nino's fingers twitching gently in his, Alya's cute snores rising and her foot hooked around his knee. His eyes slipped closed. His mouth curled at the edges in a smile even as he went under into dreams, still listening to the wind and snow tapping and whooshing at the window, to the breathing of his friends, to his own gentle purring.

 

Curled into the blanket Nino insisted on dragging in with them, the kwamis followed their chosens' lead.

 

_Tap. Tap, tap, raptaptap._

 

Marinette groaned. Nino was moving, trying to disentangle from the cuddle pile, calling “Coming!” to the door-knocker. Alya was making similar grumbling “ _No”_ sounds as Marinette.

 

Adrien sighed next to her ear and mumbled a slurry, “Mmloveyousomuuch.”

 

Marinette struggled not to yip, then relaxed and raised a hand to stroke the boy's blond head. He snuggled into her neck, making a low rumbling noise.

 

Nino was talking to the woman from before, but all Mari could make out were cheerful tones without words as she yawned. The door clicked shut. The bed dipped as Nino dropped onto the end.

 

“Dudes, you want dinner? We got serious food happening in the dining room! Marinettle, I can see your eyes open.”

 

“No, you can't. Lies.”

 

“Maaaaaari. Neeeeeeeeettleface.”

 

“The hell, Ninyobusiness.”

 

“You're both nerds, shut up.”

 

“Aldorado, aren't you hungry?”

 

Alya scream-shouted into the pillow to protest this waking up business, then lifted her head. The grumpy owl resemblance became more apparent.

 

Adrien was still rumbling quietly against Mari's hair but when Nino picked up a socked foot and danced his fingers across the bottom of it. Adrien came awake with a vengeance, shrieking upright, all his limbs flailing wildly. He accidentally leaped over Marinette and hovered there, wide-eyed, looking like he'd recently been electrocuted. Alya and Nino _howled._  Marinette patted his head and lifted her eyebrows at him when he looked at her. He scrambled off in a hurry, pretending the sudden wake-up was what had his cheeks pinked.

 

“Dinner?” said Nino.

  
  
  
  


When all four had managed to flop and stumble out of the room to dinner, a brilliant blue eye opened and peeked out of a blanket pile. A tiny black nose followed, then Plagg pounced from the polar-fleece and spun dizzily into the air.

 

“Oh! I thought we'd never get a chance to stretch.”

 

“As if, you'd sleep all day!” Trixx countered, jumping after him and beginning to investigate bags, drawers, and cupboards. “Ooh, there's a bath. Oh! And shampoo _and_ conditioner, not just a two-in-one. Fancy!”

 

Tikki, bouncing on the bed, said “I can't believe we're getting away with this.”

 

Duusu had found the bathroom mirror and was perfecting her angles. “Well, they're not exactly observant, Tiks. Masking magic aside. It's been three days in close-” she shuddered delicately, “- _close_ contact and no one's spotted anything.”

 

“It's because I'm brilliant at what I do.”

 

“Sure, Trixx. Floating behind Nino in the mirror when he goes to the bathroom in the middle of the night so he thinks he's _hallucinating_ is brilliant.”

 

“No, that was brilliant, did you see his face?!”

 

“Plagg, you are not helping.”

 

“Tikki, come check the water pressure with me.”

 

“I'm gonna say no, get Plagg.”

 

“Tikki, _betrayal_.”

 

Tikki poked her tongue out at her counterpart, and silently zipped through the door to raid the hot drinks station for biscuits. And enjoy the slight peace of the hallway.

  
  


When the doorknob turned, the dare session Trixx had started froze, then all four kwamis shot underneath the bed as Adrien opened the door.

 

“Man, I'm so fuuull.” Nino groaned, flopping straight onto the bed.

 

“Dibs on first shower.” Alya called as she walked in, prompting a scramble as Marinette lunged for a towel to try and beat her. The bathroom door slammed behind the two girls as they scuffled. The boys heard the shower come on. A scream like a dying piglet was muffled by the door. Neither girl left the room.

 

“I wonder how big the hot water cylinder is,” said Nino idly.

  


Mari had jumped into the shower fully-clothed and screeched when Alya turned it on. “Shoulda got undressed, girl.” she snorted, and yanked her shirt off.

 

“Oh no, I'm in here now!” Mari threatened, and started dragging at her wet clothes. The leggings she peeled off without issue but she got her shirt stuck, her elbows trapped over her head. “Alya? Al? Claustrophobia kicking in here? Al?”

 

Alya pulled the shirt off her as she climbed into the shower. “How do you function?”

 

“I don't. You know this.”

 

“True. Body wash or shampoo?”

 

“Uhhhhhhh- shampoo.”

 

Alya passed the bottle. Things quickly got out of hand, as Alya turned Mari's soapy hair into a spiky mohawk- well, a floppy one- and Mari retaliated by swiping the lathered body wash off Alya's loofah and giving Alya a beard with it. But somehow they both ended up clean, and stood for awhile under the water, Alya's back to Mari's front, chin on shoulder and arms around waist, cuddling under the warmth.

 

Marinette pressed a kiss to Alya's shoulder. “Probs should let the boys shower, I guess.”

 

Alya turned in Mari's arms and kissed her nose, smiling. “Dare you to wear the pjs.”

 

“What? But they're...”

 

“Sexy as fuck? Yes, yes, they are, Adrien will have a heart attack.”

 

Marinette pouted a little but Alya stole a kiss and her resolve crumbled. “Okay fine, but you have to wear the ones I made you too.”

 

“Girl, was there ever any doubt?”

  


The girls padded out to Adrien straddling Nino's back to massage it and muttering darkly about his bad habit of slouching over his computer while mixing.

 

“'S'all gooood.” Nino mumbled, “Yer fixin' it, what'sa problem?”

 

“You're going to damage something permanently, that's the problem.”

 

“Shower's free!” Alya carolled, sprawling next to them in her towel.

 

“Hah, my plan worked, you're too weak to move, mwahahaha!” Adrien posed dramatically, doing his best evil cackle. He disappeared into the bathroom with a towel and a grin.

 

Nino groaned but didn't move. He was hoping the dried berries he'd left in his bag were enough for Duusu, 'cause the likelihood of being alone long enough to check on her wasn't high. Marinette tucked herself in the corner to change, and Alya slid off the bed to join her. Nino closed his eyes and drifted, enjoying the clean-shower mix of fruity and floral smells, listening to the distant sound of the shower, the faint wind-rattle at the windows, the quiet chatter of kwamis-

 

Nino's eyes snapped open and he rolled off the bed with a _thud_.

 

He was staring under the bed and three pairs of eyes glowed back at him. A fourth blinked open. Duusu said, very quietly, “Nino, please don't shout.”

 

He made a sound like a swan choking on someone's entire leg, but he kept the noise level down.

 

“You all good, Ninerino?” Mari called.

 

“Yah, just felt like falling off a bed, y'know.” he said, mostly masking the panic-squeaking.

 

He heard her snort but she didn't come and look. He made eye contact with the sheepish Duusu, the concerned looking blue eyes, the amused yellow eyes, the bored green eyes. “Four of you?” he hissed. “Four of you?!”

 

Tikki had graduated to panic, and she shushed him, triggering his own. “Please, Nino, you need to be quiet.”

 

Marinette went pale across the room as she opened her empty handbag and Alya was subtly hunting through her things when Nino yelped, “ _FOUR OF YOU?!_ ”

 

Duusu facepalmed.

 

“Nino?” Alya peers over the bed. “Four of what? Are you okay?”

 

Nino stuttered, gesturing wildly. Plagg snickered and Trixx patted Tikki's back, but was grinning widely. “I-you-what- _why is there four kwamis here, Alya, what the hell._ ”

 

Marinette gaped and tripped over a bag, Alya just stared, her eyes getting bigger and bigger, her mouth opening with something similar to Nino's jittery horror.

 

Adrien banged the bathroom door open, sauntering out in his bright red Ladybug boxers. “Your turn, Nino-oh- Wow, Marinette! Did you make- Wait, why are you on the ground?”

 

Alya appeared to have made some connections. They weren't sitting _quite_ comfortably though, because she burst into jerky, too-high laughter. “Yes, Mari _loves_ Chat Noir. She loves that punny kitten!”

 

Marinette stayed on the floor. The floor seemed safer. Adrien looked incredibly confused, but also incredibly distracted by her Chat-themed boy-shorts and cami combo. She tried not to think of the lingerie she'd made as practice with the same theme. The last few minutes of revelations meant she tried to meet his eye, but the stunned boy mouthed “ _Chat Noir?”_ and she simply went violently red because _holy shit, Alya wasn't wrong._

 

Adrien, poor boy, didn't have a clue what was happening. Nino was making gurgling-screaming noises and all he could see of his best bud was his legs kicking from behind the bed. Alya was on the bed, cackling wildly and saying things like, “ _I can't believe you fucking nerds.”_ and “ _Nino you shithead you've flirted with me twice! And I've flirted with you! Fuck!”._ And Marinette was on the ground looking dazed wearing tiny, tiny black shorts with a line of green paw prints climbing up own leg and over her hip, and the black singlet had another green print over her heart surrounded by bubbling grey, and a little bell at the neck. Also it had ridden up her belly and there were mayday signals going off _loudly_ in his head.

 

He started by holding out a hand to Mari, who shyly let him pull her up. She gasped when she stumbled into him and his bare chest, but he made the same sound at having her bump into him, so probably it was nothing.

 

Except she was staring.

 

Nino's faint screaming was turning into laughing, and he had started gasping retaliations to Alya, “I can't believe I didn't realise- you rigged your fucking phone to take video like _Spiderman_. ALYA, you _nerd!_ ”

 

Marinette cupped Adrien's cheek in her hand. The boy froze, gaze fluttering between her slightly parted lips and her ocean-reflecting-starlight eyes.

 

Nino launched himself at Alya and they rolled over and over, fighting for the upper hand, shouting joyfully at each other. Alya peppered his face with kisses, and Nino nipped playfully at her jaw and ears and lips.

 

“Chat.” Marinette breathed, with a smile that bloomed on her face like a daisy facing the sun. Adrien felt his stomach drop to his knees, and his heart went absolutely nuts battering itself against his ribs. She beamed, and he was drawn into that beautiful glow, that tulip-soft smile, those star-scattered eyes.

 

“It was you all along, Kitten.” she whispered, and while he tried to process- to _understand-_ she lifted herself on tiptoes and flattened herself against him.

 

 _My lady_ , he managed to think, but then he was too focused on the warmth and soft of kissing that smile.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back enthusiastically, and she dragged her fingers through his hair and clung. Their mouths separated with a pop as she pulled back and _grinned_ at him, like they were best friends -they were- but with more exclamation marks.

“I _cannot_ believe I've spent this whole time not realising!” she said, slightly out of breath, then whipped her head around to stare at the friendly-aggressive making-out happening on the bed. “ _OH MY GODS_. ALL OF US.”

 

Alya lifted her head to smile as wicked as anything Trixx ever managed. “All of us- why don't you come over here and celebrate?”

 

Plagg shot into the air, giving poor Adrien (who was doing his best to catch-up, really) a fucking heart-attack, but the other three followed him and he closed his mouth and swallowed several time, before scooping his lady up and moving them both to the bed so he could stare without having to making his legs function.

 

“I do _not_ want to see any of this!” Plagg hissed.

 

“Oh shush, cheese-breath, this is the best thing I've ever been part of.” Trixx trilled, grabbing Tikki and dancing with her mid-air. Tikki had given up and was smiling at her chosen, who -Tikki had to admit- looked over the moon.

 

Duusu had gone snack-hunting in their bags. “Don't watch if you don't want to see it,” she called to Plagg, “There's a perfectly comfortably rubbish bin by the door.”

 

Plagg, grumbling, came to help with the food hunt. Between Nino's hoarding, and Adrien's overcompensation, they found enough to sustain all four of them.

 

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien had joined the bed party. Marinette was currently kissing Nino's throat and teasing, “So you're our beautiful blue bird, huh?”, while Alya had somehow managed to dip Adrien, despite both of them lying down, and kissed him so thoroughly it took him a moment to remember his name when she was done.

 

Then Adrien leaped on Nino and smooched the hell out of him, and Alya nibbed on Nino's shoulder while Marinette nuzzled his neck from the other side, and the two girls got distracted and rolled about with each other, and Nino and Adrien indulged in sweet, long kisses, whispering flirtations to each other. By which I mean terrible puns, but they were nibble-kissing anyway through the doe-eyes and laughing, so who am I to judge.

 

Marinette had to clean her teeth with Nino on her back, and Adrien had to clean his teeth with Alya holding him bridal style to show off her impressive guns.

 

The four of them curled into bed, snuggling under the covers, and tangled themselves hopelessly together.

 

“I wonder if we'll know Queen Bee as well.” mused Alya, at the same time Adrien said, “It's a shame Chloe ended up not making it.”

 

Tikki, unseen by the four chosen, sighed quietly, but smiled, and settled into her own quartet of snuggle.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nino banged the door open with his hip and paraded inside with Adrien hanging down his back holding two backpacks. “I announce the ski-trip a _SUCCESS.”_

 

Marinette came next, curled into Chloe's arms, the both of them being carried determinedly by Alya, all of them giggling. Inside the threshold, three people tumbled to the floor, and one was dragged down with them. Nino danced backwards, wheezing laughter, and tried to get a good pic on his phone.

 

“If I get a carpet burn-” Chloe started to threaten.

 

But Adrien flopped dramatically over her and interrupted, “Yeah, yeah, you'll make our lives hell, Bumble.”

 

“We'll all kiss it better.” Alya said, winking.

 

Mari picked it up with, “We'll take turns.”

 

Nino caught the flustered, blushing glare in glorious detail, then flung himself down beside them. “It's good to be home. Bedroom tonight?”

 

A chorus of agreement met his question, with a teasing note of “You don't want any space yet?”

  


Slowly, with much dragging and sprawling, and announcing chairs and couches as the seats of one's kingdom, they made their way to the second floor of the over-large mansion. When two of your group had more money than could ever be reasonable, and the other three all had _very_ comfortable careers they loved, it was easy to indulge in house size. Possibly having five occupants helped too.

 

The Bedroom had been a lounge once. It was now soft, plush, and wall-to-wall mattress. They had installed cubbies with an ungodly number of blankets and pillows, and there was an enormous T.V. mounted on one wall. It was excellent for movie nights and snuggle nights.

 

Of course they had their own individual rooms, but sometimes -often- they just wanted to snuggle and sprawl with all the group. And make out. And other adult activities.

 

But for friends not part of the group, it was a good movie room.

 

And now, with just them, it was cosy snuggles, and Mari made hot chocolate, and Chloe and Nino argued comfortably over music options, and Adrien never felt alone or unwanted, and Alya picked a movie to sort of watch while they relaxed.

 

Unpacking could wait. The kwamis found their own comfortable places amongst blankets and pillows (Plagg slipped into a cubby with a round of Camembert larger than his entire self).

 

Later, as lights burned into the city night, and frost settled silently onto windowpanes, the five of them laid in a loose circle, at least one arm stretched out before them into a pile of gently linked hands, no one left without the contact of the others. Chloe mumbled something in her sleep- low, sad, angry- and the sleepy murmurs of her partners filled the air as they reminded her where she was. Her fingers linked a little more tightly with theirs.

 

She relaxed, and Alya snored, and the heroes of Paris were safe for another night.

  
  
  
  



End file.
